Identity Drewland
Identity Drewland is a white, male, and gay supremacist group founded by Nathan Damigo that idolizes fascism and advocates for both Drewish and European culture to be part of Drewland's culture. They are the alt-right of Drewland, often identify themselves as identitarians, and are against any outsiders and will do anything to get rid of them. Although Damigo is the founder of the group, he resigned and was replaced by Patrick Casey sometime in November 2017 due to almost dying from a shot to the head by Jennifer Lawrence. They like using vaporwave and 80s aesthetics on their recruitment posters and videos. Their motto is "The swellness, glory, and greatness of our fatherland must not perish from this Earth". How to join To join Identity Drewland, the person must: *Be a gay male of European, non-Semitic heritage *Not have any criminal record *Not have any visible tattoos *Make Drewland the swellest nation in the universe *Promote the white genocide conspiracy theory *Call for a gays-only, whites-only, and males-only nation while denouncing white, gay, and male supremacy *Get rid of Jennifer Lawrence for good *Memorize the 14 word motto Known members *Nathan Damigo (founder, leader from March 2016 to November 2017) *Patrick Casey (leader since November 2017) *Richard Spencer (deputy) *Peter Cvjetanovic (tiki torch boy) *Drew Pickles *Barney *The Quaker Queer *Ripper Roo *Ulfric Stormcloak *The C-3PO Fag-bot *Luigi *Timmy Turner's Dad *Hugh Neutron *Jason Kessler *Michael Enoch Penisovich *Mr. Clean *The Twisted Candy Viking *Captain Crunch *The Painter *Jared Taylor *Adoring Fan (Elder Scrolls) *James Alex Fields *Random Guy from Cochon Dingue *The Golden One (aka The Golden Fag) *Moon Man *Jorgen Von Strangle *Grimace *Mark Collett *Paul Nehlen *Arthur J. Jones *Mike The Knight *Tree Fu Tom *Elessar Music *The members of Temnozor Allies and Enemies Allies *TIKI Brand *Lamplight Farms, Inc *Burzum *Springfield Nuclear Power Plant *National Policy Institute *Radix Journal *Drewland Renaissance *The Barney Bunch (of course) *Red Ice TV *Subway, Inc. *The Jared Foundation *McDonald's, Inc. *Radio 3SixtyNine - Drew Pickles' show on Red Ice *Metapedia *Xurious Music *Legio Gloria (The Golden One's dildis production company) *Survive the Jive *The Daily Stormer *The Wiggles *The Right Stuff *Nordic Resistance Movement *Golden Dawn Party *Scandza Forum *Shield Wall Network *Leftorium *Squatting Slav TV *Patrick Little *Vanguard America *Patriot Front *The Soggies *Generation Identitaire *Les Identitaires *David Duke *MGTOW *Quaker Oats Company *Procter & Gamble *Jean Francois Gariepy *BJ *Tinky Winky and Dipsy *Resistance Records *Jared Fogle *Nicky Crane *Michael Kuhnen *Oswald Mosley *TVA Enemies *Jennifer Lawrence *The Burger King/The Straight King *Antifa *Donald Trump *Boris Johnson *Contrapoints *Shaun *Lindsay Ellis *Rosalina *The Censored Bunch *Waternoose Incorporated *The Fergo Bunch *The #Resistance *Buzzfeed *The Trump Bunch *Five Seconds of Shit *Shawn Mendes *Burger King *The Trump Bunch *The Wiggers *CBC/Ici Radio Canada Télè *SJWs *The JeffyJeffyUHUHUH Bunch *Cuckservatives *The Daily Beast *Teen Vogue *Justin Bieber *Drake *Dove Cameron *The Fanning Sisters *Louise Rosealma *The Jizzles (they're homophobes who love women) *Chick Fil A *Doofy *Nicolas & Pimprenelle Known Incidents Identity Drewland has been known to be involved in certain incidents in Drewland: The Louise Rosealma Incident In April 2017, Nathan Damigo was walking peacefully to his house until Louise Rosealma threw a glass bottle in his face and stabbed him repeatedly with it until blood was all over his face. The Barney Bunch covered it as "Antifa and Waternoose Incorporated member violently attacks fellow Barney Bunch member Nathan Damigo". However, the Rainbow Road and Censored Bunch media points out that Damigo was actually the one who attacked, even though it was completely false. Rainbow Road Library Incident On April 27, 2019, all of the members of Identity Drewland came to the Rainbow Road Library to protest about The Straight King's new book and shouted "this land is our land". Category:Drewland Nationalists Category:Drewland Nationalism Category:Barney's Freinds Category:Barney Bunch Related Category:Barney Bunch Members Category:Racists Category:Nazis Category:People that use tiki torches as dildis Category:Anti-Semites Category:Terrorism Category:Europeans Category:Drewish neo-Nazis Category:White nationalists Category:Fascism in Drewland